Why Girls like Shopping
by completely
Summary: Yes, I am shopping with James Potter. He hates it, I love it. But I'm going to teach him why girls like shopping, and little bit more along the way........ JL X
1. Boring Dates

Hiya! I am back. With a fanfic that is hopefully not pure drabble, and definitely not a oneshot. Plus, James doesn't sound gay in this fic!

By the way, this chappy is just a filler. They haven't started shopping yet!

Enjoy:-

* * *

I was bored. Really bored. I do like Shane Wood, with his clear blue eyes and chestnut hair. He is tall and burly due to playing Quidditch. Ah, Quidditch. Did I mention that hate Quidditch? It was all the guy _ever_ talked about. Seriously. 

"……then I realised that this bludger was coming towards me so I ducked and it went whistling past my head, barely _inches _away from where my head had just been _seconds_ ago…..."

I gasped.

He looked at me. "I know, riveting, isn't it? _Then_, I……"

I stifled a yawn and glanced around the interior of The Three Broomsticks. My friend, Izzy, was here with her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, a sweet boy who had been crushing on Izzy for years. She felt the same way, despite his 'furry little problem'. I smiled at them. They were so cute.

"……spotted the snitch. Unluckily at the same time, so did Chang. To trick him, I dived, and so did he. Using the Wronski Feint, I pulled up sharply, and he _crashed_ on the ground breaking his ribs and……"

Suddenly, sitting in the corner, I spotted my arch nemesis, Potter. Potter had been bugging me for years now, telling me he 'lurved' me and asking me out every five seconds. Sheesh, give it a rest, you arrogant toerag. Just because I'm probably the only girl in the school that doesn't like you, doesn't mean you have to stalk me everywhere.

Potter looks even more bored than I do with his date. His date is Kathleen Sparks, a slut from Huffelpuff who is only interested in her looks, and boys. Sad really. She wants to be a beautician. Yes, you did hear me correctly. A beautician. There is currently a war going on and she wants to be a beautician. I want to be an auror, and make a difference in the world. Unlike her.

Currently, she is twirling her hair round one finger, and pushing her chest out at Ja- _Potter_ as far as is humanly possible. How lovely. Potter, meanwhile, is staring absently into space, probably thinking about Quidditch. He is just as much into Quidditch as Shane is. Idiot.

I sighed in frustration. I really need to get out of here, now. I can't take any more of this. What shall my excuse be? Homework? Nah. Shopping? Hell no. Shane'll probably come with me and then drag me into a Quidditch shop. Ooh, I know. I can say that I have a Heads' meeting with Dumbledore.

I looked at my watch, and, for the second time today, I faked a gasped.

"Oh, no!"

"……then stupid Jordan fouled me. What is it?"

I shot Shane an apologetic look. "I'm late for a Heads' meeting with Dumbledore. It started ten minutes ago!"

"Oh. Go, go! Would you like to go out with me next weekend?"

I ignored his question. It was about time Shane got a new girlfriend. "I better go. I'm _so_ sorry." I grabbed my purse and stood up.

"Hey!" He pointed at Potter. "Potter's late too!"

"Oh, oh- ye- yeah! I'll just go and remind him."

I walked around two tables to go over where Potter was sitting. "Potter." He looked up sharply, seeming relieved to see me.

"What is it, Lilyflower?"

"We have a Heads' meeting now. Right now. We need to go."

A look of surprise registered on his face. "Oh, sorry Evans, I didn't know. I better go. Sorry Kathleen."

She pouted. "Don't go, Jamie." James cringed. "Skip the meeting!"

"Sorry Kathy darling, but Head duties are Head duties."

He stood up, giving her a quick kiss, and led the way out of the pub, with a relieved smile on his face.

"Bye, Lily!" It was Shane, waving good bye to me.

Wow. I am a good actress.

I waved, and walked out of the door that James had gentlemanly held for me.

WAIT. WHAT?

Did I just say James and gentlemanly in the same sentence?

I am finally losing my mind.

And guess whose fault that is...

"Lily?" Potter waved a hand in front of my face, looking confused.

I mentally kicked myself. "Oh, sorry, Potter. Spaced out."

We started to walk to the busy High Street of Hogsmeade.

He smirked at me. He was doing that a lot lately. Especially at me. "We don't really have a Heads' meeting, do we?"

I stopped and looked at him. "No. I was bored with my date, so I made up the excuse that I was late for a Heads' Meeting. Shane spotted you so you had to come with me too, or he wouldn't have believed me."

"I knew we didn't have a meeting. But thanks anyway, Kathleen is _really_ boring. Hot, but boring."

I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk. "Still self-centred, Potter?"

"Yep." James smirked. Again.

I grinned back. I just couldn't help it.

Wait. Am I flirting with James Potter? And did I just FLUTTER MY EYELASHES AT HIM?!

Also, I have just spent _five whole minutes_ in his presence without trying to kill him.

Wow.

"So, how are you, Lily?"

"Uh-eh…fine."

Smooth, Lily, real smooth.

He looks nervous. I'll try and lighten the mood.

"Look, James I- oh crap!" I had spotted Shane in the crowd ahead of us, carrying, you guessed it, a broomstick. And he was coming right this way. Quickly, I grabbed James, pushing him into the nearest shop, a jewellers'.

But there was a step.

I tripped, grabbing James to try to balance myself, but we both ended up the floor, me on top of him. The assistant looked shocked.

He was smirking.

I was blushing.

Great.


	2. Falling over again

Hiya guys! I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy:-

* * *

I rolled off Potter immediately. He was _still_ smirking.

Damnit.

He got up, offering me his hand to help me up.

I didn't take it.

I got up, wincing; rubbing the bruise that was slowly forming on my thigh.

He smirked. "Anything I can do? Kiss it better for you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Stuff it, Potter."

He just laughed.

I glanced at the shop assistant, who was staring at us with undisguised curiosity.

I sighed. This had to be one of the worst days of my life.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the shop assistant asked us politely.

"No, actually we were just leaving. Sorry for falling in the doorway like that." said James.

She smiled at him charmingly. "No problem. Come again some time." she said, looking him up and down, obviously liking what she was seeing.

I frowned. I didn't like what _I_ was seeing.

"We should go………" I said hurriedly, grabbing James and practically pulling him out of the shop.

"Bye!" the shop assistant waved at James, completely ignoring me.

Stupid woman. Did she have no pride? She had been practically drooling all over him.

She probably didn't even know that he was an arrogant toerag.

Oh, GAH!

"What?!" James looked bewildered.

Oops. I may have just said that out loud.

"Uh, nothing." I said, quickly trying to cover up my randomness.

"Ookkaayy………"

"Hmm."

"Yes……um…"

"So…what do you wanna do?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Plop.

A drop of rain fell on my coat. I looked up, and thunder rumbled overhead.

I looked at Ja-Potter. "It might ain soon, let's go into a shop.""

James looked up. A drop of rain landed in his eye. He winced, rubbing it.

See, it isn't only me that doesn't like James Potter.

The weather doesn't like him either.

"Yeah. Come on. Zonkos isn't far!" Grabbing my hand, he half pulled me, half dragged me down the street. I tripped.

Oops.

My bad.

As Ja-_Potter _helped me up, I apologised. "Sorry, sport, especially running, has never been my thing."

He tugged my hand and we continued running. He stopped at the entrance into Zonkos and looked over his shoulder at me. He smirked. "Well then Miss Evans, what is your thing?!"

I scowled, but he had disappeared inside Zonkos. I barrelled my way past Jen, my friend, whose pranks were almost equal to the Marauders'. Believe me, I know. She has pranked me too many times to count.

James was talking to Sirius, his 'partner in crime'. I crept up behind him, and smacked him on the back of the head, hard.

James turned. "Ow!" he whined, rubbing his head.

Sirius grinned. "Ooh, are we playing the pat on the head game?" he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Actually no, I was getting Potter back for making utterly _inappropriate _comments." I replied. I glared at Potter.

"Ooh…" realisation dawned on Sirius. "What did he say?" he asked eagerly.

Yet again, I rolled my eyes.

Potter was smirking. _Again_.

STOP SMIRKING YOU DOLT!

"No, I will not!"

Oops. I may have just said that out loud too.

What is with me today?

Sirius grinned. He shoved Potter towards me. "Go be with your new girlfriend, Prongs!"

No, I am not about to fall over for the third time today……

No, no.

Please no.

Unluckily, Sirius pushes people rather hard, and Ja-_Potter _fell on top of me in full force.

Ah, suffocating…

James Potter weighs a _ton._

Must be all that muscle.

What?!

Muscle?!

I awkwardly move my head so it faced ahead. And looked straight into some hazel eyes.

Wow. Even his eyes can smirk.

His mouth is nearing mine……

I growled.

"Potter……Why haven't you got off me yet?!"

"Uh……"

* * *

Not one of my best chapters, I'm afraid. They finally start shopping next chappy! Thanks for your reviews. They are really appreciated.

Eema xxx


	3. Screaming and Confetti

New chappy! Hope you like:-

* * *

After Potter had hurriedly got off me, I turned to Black.

"You are sooo dead."

Giving a high-pitched scream, Black fled Zonkos.

Well, that scared him off.

Grabbing Potter, I pulled him out of Zonkos and away from prying eyes.

"I need to go shopping."

"What?"

"_I need to go shopping_."

"Why?"

"For the ball."

James shuddered. "I hate balls."

I shrugged and grinned evilly. "Tough."

"Uh oh."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I don't like that face."

I pouted. "What face?"

"Not that one, the other one."

"Come on." I grinned evilly and tugged his hand. He reluctantly followed.

"What face?"

"That face."

* * *

Five minutes later, we arrived outside _N-Chanted_, the best wizarding clothes shop I know. My best friend, Rachelle, loves it here.

But of course, I'll always be partial to Primark.

We wandered in holding hands.

Until Potter points it out.

Now we're not holding hands.

I look around, spotting the shop owner, Tilda, behind the counter.

"LILY!!!!!" Tilda screamed, launching herself at me.

We fell.

Seriously, I've got to stop this falling over thing.

It's getting really annoying.

Potter looks stunned and shocked.

Believe me Potter, this is definitely not the worst she can do.

But of course, Potter knows all about craziness.

He is crazy himself.

And he lives with Black.

Tilda got off me, and hugging me _standing up_ before asking: "What do you want, Lils darling?"

Potter frowned. He is never allowed to call me Lils without being murdered. Only Tilda and Rachelle are allowed.

"Umm, I want a dress for a ball."

"Hmm……"

"Have you got anything for me?"

Tilda smirked. "Maybe, baby."

Potter raised one eyebrow and coughed.

Probably only just realising he was there, she noticed Ja-Potter.

She smirked. "Ah, what have we here?"

"James Potter."

She smirked at Lily. "Ah, James Potter. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good, I hope."

"Kind of." With a sway of her skirts, Tilda disappeared behind a clothes rack.

I tried avoided Potter's gaze.

I'm not very good at it.

Luckily, Tilda reappeared with a strap green dress, with black high heels.

"Now that is gorgeous." I took the clothes and prodded Ja-_Potter _over to the changing rooms.

"Wait here." I ordered Potter.

I entered the changing rooms, pulling the curtain across and trying on the dress.

Or trying to try on the dress.

By the time I had got into it, it had a slit up the side and a hole near the neckline.

But, shh, don't tell Tilda.

I came out hesitantly.

James' mouth formed a cute "O" while Tilda rushed up and made me twirl.

"Gorgeous." She proclaimed. She didn't seem to notice the slit. Luckily for me.

I looked at Potter.

He blinked a few times. "Y-yeah, nice."

I frowned disapprovingly. "Just nice? You really need to expand your vocabulary."

James continued to blink.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so." He wavered, clutching a mannequin to try and steady himself.

"Are you sure?" I walked over to him.

I waved a hand across his face.

No response.

Wow. I've never seen Potter lost for words before.

He abruptly fell, blacking out, and knocking over the mannequin, which just happened to be part off the window display.

Tilda and I watched in horror as the entire display fell, like dominoes.

Potter was now covered in confetti, with a hand bag stuck up his armpit.

What a day this is turning out to be.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
